This invention relates to a transducer for measuring the internal pressure in pipes by determination of pipe deformations, preferably deformations in injection pipes of diesel engines, comprising a rigid housing enclosing the pipe to be measured, and at least one elastic sensor element arranged inside the housing and adjacent to at least a part of the circumference of the pipe.